


in the eye of a hurricane

by avxry



Series: the first line [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationship, Lowercase, M/M, Short, Vague, i wrote this kind of like poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: in the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet, for just a moment.





	

in the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet, for just a moment.

you wake up. you get a cup of coffee. not your coffee, his. his coffee, his mug, his counter, his sugar, his cream, his house, his view from the window. his presence is around you. you should be bothered. you should be rushing out now to save your reputation. what will your legacy say about this?

you sit down instead. it's quiet. you think.

you ended up here, in the early hours of the morning, after spending the night with him. good. bad. in between. what is this?

it is calm. it is a disaster but it is calm. you take a sip.

his house is cold, bright. but you are warmed. don't question it. just enjoy it. this is what you have, and even if you don't know it, this is what you want.

you want him. you want his insufferable talking, his arrogant demeanor, his endless arguments, his charming smile, his melodious laugh. you want him. you want him. you want him.

footsteps from the hallway. you look up, a little smile. he walks into the room. his hair hangs around his face clumsily and his eyes droop. he smiles back. gets a cup of coffee. sits down next to you.

this is the eye of the hurricane.

he takes your hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really really love this to be honest


End file.
